


Coffee and Cats

by HamildoneWithYourShit



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Among the gay there are some straights, F/F, F/M, First fanfic so it's probably bad, Is a ham chat thing, John Laurens is a fluffy bean, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Poly Hamilsquad, because George and Martha are otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamildoneWithYourShit/pseuds/HamildoneWithYourShit
Summary: Collage, group chats, coffee and cats. What could wrong..?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Alexander- smolbean  
> John- PapaJohn  
> Hercules- TheHero  
> Lafayette- LaffyTaffy  
> Peggy- FightMe  
> Eliza- Theblueone  
> Angelica- StayAwayFromFire  
> George III- King  
> Samuel- Seaberries  
> Charles Lee- BumbleBee  
> Aaron- unBurrlievable  
> Thomas- ShutUpAlex  
> James- Couldyounot  
> Maria- Lesbean #1  
> George W- Washingdad  
> Martha- Washingmom

smolbean: FU CK  
smolbean: SOMEONE HELP ! ! !  
PapaJohn: Why are you screaming?  
FightMe: Are you dying?  
smolbean: N O  
smolbean: I CANNOT FU CKIN G BREATH  
LaffyTaffy: What's wrong mon ami?  
smolbean: SO YOU KNOW HOW I WORK AT THAT COFFEE SHOP?  
PapaJohn: Yeah..?  
smolbean: FUCKING SCHUYLER WALKED IN AND I PANICKED BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT HIM TO KNOW I WORKED THERE  
smolbean: AND NOW IM LOCKED IN THE STORAGE ROOM AND NOBODY CAN HEAR ME  
FightMe: Well fuck..  
LaffyTaffy: Alex! Are you okay?  
smolbean: Yeah Laf I'm just panicking because nobody knows I'm in here and they can't hear me  
PapaJohn: Call your boss?  
smolbean: My boss went to Spain for vacation, remember?  
PapaJohn: okay  
PapaJohn: I'm getting into my car and driving over, kay?  
smolbean: Okay  
smolbean: Thanks John  
PapaJohn: Its okay Alex  
LaffyTaffy: Does anyone know where Herc is?  
smolbean: Nope  
PapaJohn: No, is he missing?  
LaffyTaffy: Oui. I can't find him.  
FightMe: I saw him earlier at the Cafeteria at school  
LaffyTaffy: Okay, Merci~  
FightMe: Welcome Laf  
smolbean: JOHN YOU QUEEN  
FightMe: What happened?  
smolbean: John started playing 'I need a hero' and ran into the coffee shop  
smolbean: ran past my co-workers into the back and opened the storage room door for me  
smolbean: he gave me the biggest hug ever once he saw me  
FightMe: AWWWWWW  
FightMe: I WANT TO BE THERE! ! !  
FightMe: that's so cute~!!!  
PapaJohn: Shut up  
smolbean: But you're so cuteeeeeee  
PapaJohn: Am not.  
smolbean: Are too.  
TheHero: Are too.  
PapaJohn: Shut up Herc.  
LaffyTaffy: Are too.  
Fightme: Are too.  
PapaJohn: Peggy! You've betrayed me!  
FightMe: I'm sorry John!  
Theblueone: OMFG  
Theblueone: GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!  
PapaJohn: What happened Lizzy?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter completed! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll probably get round to updating once every week. Thanks for reading~


End file.
